whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
White Wolf:Votes for deletion
Rage Set Intermezzo Rage Set Intermezzo and Rage Intermezzo Set well first off they are the same page. Secondly they are fan produced work. Just wondering if that qualifies them for deletion? Whispering 22:36, 20 March 2006 (UTC) : Yeah, one of them should be redirected to the other. Whichever makes the most sense. While it is a fan-produced set, these fans have WW's blessing and are considered the official continuation of Rage. If it's good enough for them, it's good enough for me. --Ian 04:57, 21 March 2006 (UTC) ::Ok I'll do a redirect then. Whispering Redundant and Useless Pages In favor of the reclamation of wasted webspace - Moogle001 21:39, 6 August 2006 (UTC) Vitae (VTM), redundant with vitae. :I'm not so sure we shouldn't have separate articles for VTR and VTM; the basics are the same, but there are differences, like the effect on mortals, the relative potency (VTR Vitae thickens and thins with time, whereas VTM Vitae never changes potency except through Diablerie), its relation to bloodlines etc. -- Guybrush 00:41, 31 August 2006 (UTC) Diablerist (VTM), redundant with Diablerie (VTM), which has a definition of diablerist. :Agreed. Very short definition, doesn't belong in its own article. -- Guybrush 00:41, 31 August 2006 (UTC) Torpor (VTM), redundant with torpor. :Again, I'm not so sure - as with Vitae, there are some pretty significant differences. -- Guybrush 00:41, 31 August 2006 (UTC) One of us must reach Golconda to defeat the Tremere's Evil Scheme. So inappropriate. :Agreed. Golconda (VTM) is pretty thorough. -- Guybrush 00:41, 31 August 2006 (UTC) Path Of What I Was Going To Do Anyway. Ditto. :Agreed. Again, we should make reference to this in the Path of Enlightenment article. -- Guybrush 00:41, 31 August 2006 (UTC) Category:Vampire: The Masquerade discipline. Completely unnecessary when we have a template. :: I removed Diablerist (VTM), One of us must reach Golconda to defeat the Tremere's Evil Scheme, and Path Of What I Was Going To Do Anyway, since there was unchallenged consensus on 'em, and I thought the latter two were dumb to begin with (although at the time I left them, since we just got started and I was trying to get articles on here). :: I haven't done anything (yet!) with Torpor (VTM) vs. torpor or vitae (VTM) vs. vitae. I feel there's sufficient differences there between VTM and VTR that multiple articles are justified. Maybe someone wants to make it their job to clean up the articles, disambiguate, redirect links, etc.? --Ian talk 21:21, 23 January 2007 (UTC) Janus The Janus page was just added. A Malkavian refers to a pair of sisters as the "daughters of Janus," as foreshadowing to the revelation that there's just one sister with multiple personalities. I can see this information being in either the page about the Malk in question or the page about the sister(s), but I don't think Janus needs its own page. A link to Wikipedia:Janus should do. --Ian talk 21:15, 23 January 2007 (UTC) :Agreed. It's no different to real-world information, so ditch it and use a Wikipedia link. -- Benjamin 00:13, 24 January 2007 (UTC) :Agreed. Moogle001 01:33, 24 January 2007 (UTC) :Agreed as well. BebopKate 07:10, 24 January 2007 (UTC) :WAIT!!! okay ill fix it srry. Alerix 12:39, 24 January 2007 :: This is not an issue of it being a spoiler. It's about the article itself being unnecessary given the stated goal of this Wiki. --Ian talk 18:58, 24 January 2007 (UTC) Garou rite I really don't know what to do with this page. It's confusing and it's content is going to be covered elsewhere when the rest of the Garou pages are written. Whispering 16:36, 8 April 2007 (UTC) :Agreed. BebopKate 19:48, 11 April 2007 (UTC) ::Since no one did anything with this, I've rewritten it and used it as a placeholder page until we can get the information on rites together. BebopKate 22:11, 22 June 2007 (UTC) Artifact (WTO) Redundant because of Artifact; any relevent information has been moved to the Artifact page. We can disambiguate when and if we need to, but we certainly don't need two Wraith Artifact pages. BebopKate 19:51, 11 April 2007 (UTC) :As there appears to be no opinion agaist this and an appopriate period has passed, this page has been deleted. BebopKate 22:13, 22 June 2007 (UTC) Other VtM Articles Feeding not really a term that requires defining, and what details here are perhaps better under the more general Vampire (oWOD) or Kindred (VTM). Moogle001 20:48, 15 June 2007 (UTC) Blood Point and Blood Point (VTM), both of which are redirecting to the better blood pool, and are redundant with blood point. Moogle001 17:23, 22 June 2007 (UTC) Chris Vaughn Article: Chris Vaughn. Anonymous user just added an infobox, but no content. Running a quick-and-dirty search, I can't find any evidence of an official Vampire character by this name. Possibly someone from WW's World of Darkness Wiki that got lost and added a page for their chat character here. --Ian talk 01:41, 9 September 2007 (UTC) : Agreed. Moogle001 16:13, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Trujah Article: Trujah in appropriate out-of-game term, never heard before. Also have articles above still waiting for deletion. Moogle001 16:13, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Template:LatestReleases/archive Don't really need this. All releases are visible on the dates and years of their release. If a history of LastestReleases is needed, the Wiki has its own History function which serves the purpose. --Ian talk 15:23, 13 December 2007 (UTC)